


Some Side Effects May Apply

by Heartithateyou



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: All fluff no feels, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boyfriends, Cute, Cute Ending, Developing Relationship, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, One Shot, Random & Short, Randomness, Short & Sweet, Steve is bi, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, billy is gay, defining a relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 03:02:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17890289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartithateyou/pseuds/Heartithateyou
Summary: Billy gets a little too high and sends Steve, his friends with benefits, a text that's probably a little too honest.





	Some Side Effects May Apply

_I’m too fucking high right now._

He laughs at the text from Billy. He’s in the middle of studying for his economics exam and of course Billy would getting high instead.

It wasn’t fair that he never had to study and still got straight A’s, but it was just one of the things he had gotten used to since becoming friends with Billy.

Friends? Maybe that wasn’t the right word. Friends usually didn’t fuck as much as they did. Which was pretty fucking often.

But it wasn’t like he could say they were anything more than fuck buddies, anytime he even broached near the subject of defining them, Billy either laughed it off or made some excuse to leave.

It wasn’t like he wasn’t happy with what they were, he was. Kind of. It was more than ever could have dreamed of back in Hawkins, when the mere thought of being with another man was practically unreal.

But since they had gone to college and realized they actually got along outside of Hawkins, he had developed feelings he hadn’t known he was possible of. It wasn’t the high school crush he had on Nancy, it was something… deeper. And realer. And scarier.

So maybe he was okay with Billy being skittish too, because opening that door might be more than he could bear.

_Honestly you won._

What the fuck did that mean? He was used to Billy’s nonsensical stoned tweets but they were usually about random theories on works of literature and then bitching for a ride to Taco Bell.

He was about to text back when another text suddenly came through.

_I care about you._

What. The. Fuck.

Out of all the things he would have thought Billy would have texted, this was the last thing in the entire fucking world. Billy pretends he doesn’t even have feelings 99% of the time and fucking sprints out of the room anytime he tries to talk about them.

_And you make me hard._

Okay, well that was a lot more expected.

But what the fuck did he mean, telling him he randomly cared about him at midnight?

He decides to do what Billy hates most and confront this straight on. He grabs his coat and turns the lights off as he heads out of his dorm and makes his way to Billy’s apartment.

Luckily its barely a ten minute walk, because he feels like he’s going to jump out of his skin with every step.

What would Billy say when he gets there? That is was a joke? That he was too stoned to even remember? Would he just laugh and offer him a hit?

He doesn’t even bother knocking as he heads into Billy’s apartment, having been there so many times it felt like a second home.

He heads to his door and hears music gently playing before swinging the door open, finding Billy laying on his bed, shirtless and wearing only a ratty pair of jeans.

“Oh hey there pretty boy.” He says, lifting his head up slightly to eye him from the bed.

“Hey? That’s it? After that text you sent?” He asks, feeling his voice grow a bit strained before his attempts to keep it even.

“Ooh is that why you’re here? Well I’m hard just thinking about you baby, come over here and see.” Billy says with a leering expression.

“That wasn’t the one I was talking about.” He says with an eye roll.

“Oh yeah. That one. Do we really need to make a thing out of it?” Billy asks, flopping back on the bed.

“You care about me?” He asks, taking a step towards the bed.

“Yeah, so what?” Billy asks, trying too hard to be nonchalant.

“I care about you too.” He says, feeling his face break into a dopey smile.

“You fucking better.” Billy says, his face breaking into a smile too.

“Look at you trying to play it fucking cool.” He says with a laugh as he makes his way towards Billy’s bed.

“Shut up, are you going to get into bed with me or what?” Billy asks with a smirk.

“Maybe. Maybe I’ll get in bed with my boyfriend.” He says, knowing he’s pushing his luck and pushing it all the same.

“Boyfriend huh?” Billy asks with a cheshire cat grin.

“Yeah. That okay?” He asks, feeling his heart race a little bit. He stands over Billy, looking at him leaning against the sheets, his hair fanned out and framing his face.

“Guess so. Now quit teasing and come here.” Billy says as he grabs him around the waist and pulls him onto him. He kisses him wildly and feels manic with happiness.

Maybe he cares a little more about the other man than he would admit.

Maybe a lot.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!
> 
> Feel free to leave comments!


End file.
